Inuyasha And Kagome
by Clairvoyance423
Summary: Inuyasha finally gets some time alone with kagome and he can finally tell her that he loves her! one shot!


Inuyasha and Kagome 3

Inuyasha touched the bottom of the well once more and was then surrounded with new scents and sounds. His ears twitched rapidly as he heard cars pass by. He was defiantly at the shrine where Kagome lived. He exited the shrine and was immediately drawn to the second floor window, where Kagomes bedroom was. As he entered he was startled to see her room empty. So he sat on the bed and thought of why he came here again. He wanted to see her, really he did. He missed her more than ever. But at the same time, he wasn't sure that it was a good idea visiting her on such notice. What if she would want to kick him back out? He doesn't want to break the social bond between them. If he broke it, he might not be able to repair it.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he failed to notice of the approaching footsteps from outside the door. The door swung open and it revealed Kagome. Inuyasha swung his head up in shock.

"Oh, Inuyasha, I didn't think you would be here…" she said closing the door behind her, and turned back to see a nervous dog hanyou. Inuyasha stood up staring into her eyes then to the window, then back again.

"Uh…I-"his golden eyes flicked worriedly back and forth. Kagome could sense that he was nervous and her eyes softened and a small grin touched her face. Inuyasha was stunned.

"Y-You're not mad?"

Kagome looked confused. "Should I be?"

"Well-I thought you-"he hesitated. "Wouldn't want me here…" his last words hurt him, knowing that those might make her mad. Kagome sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm not mad that you're here."

He stayed there thinking of what to do next. He bowed his head. Kagomes expression became gentle as she saw his head bow. She could tell he was worried from his drooping ears. She gently reached her hand out to stroke one of his ears, which flicked beneath her touch. Instead of him grumbling about it, like always, he leaned his head closer, wanting more contact, and she smiled.

"T-to be honest." He said lifting his head. "I wanted to-"he stopped as he looked up to see her smiling at him.

"To what?'

A golden gaze locked onto her with such intensity, and she shivered at the heat in those glowing eyes.

"I wanted to see you…" he replied in a low murmur that sent her stomach fluttering.

"M-m-me?" She hated the way her voice cracked.

"Yes, you, Kagome" he breathed. His eyes widened with his golden depths darkening to a rich, melted honey that made her want to melt.

"I've been gone too long." She hung her head slightly, "I'm sorry…"

She was interrupted by a warm thumb pressing against her lips, and Inuyasha's smiling mouth moving closer to nuzzle at her cheek. "Its fine" e whispered. "I understand."

She wrapped her arms around her chest, pulling him into an embrace. He didn't hesitate; his arms came around her shoulders to hold her, one hand stroking up and down her back an the other moved to the nape of her neck and begun gentle massage. He nuzzled his nose into her hair and inhaled her sweet scent.

"I-I was wondering, if u want, to come back with me? Shippo is a little worried about you."

She grinned up at him. "You're so sweet when you act all concerned." She was delighted to see him blush a little. She reached to place a soft kiss on his cheek. His eyes widened as they flew to her faces and their gazes locked.

Her eyes widened as he leaned closer, whispering her name. Soon he closed the scant distance between them and sealed his mouth to hers. His hand moved fro her neck to her waist. It was the simplest of kisses, yet so meaningful. Just a brush of their lips was a symphony of great love and desire.

He pulled her closer by sliding his other hand down to her waist. He angled his head to deepen the kiss even more. Minutes later he released his lips from hers, leaving both of them gasping for breath as they stared into each other in wonder.

"I-Inuyasha…"she breathed, stunned into silence, a small, rather sheepish smile touching his lips.

"Kagome…"

She took her hand and placed it on his warm cheek. "There is something I've wanted to tell you…" he said nuzzling his face against her palm.

"What is it?"

"That I love you…"

Kagomes eyes widened and she smiled.

"And I love you…"

She kissed him on the cheek. He embraced her tightly as he lowered his head to take her lips in another soul blinding kiss. Kagome returned the gesture, and they began to once more sink into the blinding passion that flowed between them.


End file.
